


Thirst

by katzcats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzcats/pseuds/katzcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi notices that Suga is dehydrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm publishing, and I wrote it very quickly. It's short and fluffy and I hope you enjoy it.

It happened one winter morning when the air was a bit too crisp and the sun was struggling to rise, and Daichi and Suga, exhausted from an extended practice the previous night, were walking less briskly than usual.

“Suga,” Daichi blurts, “You’re dehydrated.”

Suga, who was halfway through recounting The Very Unfortunate Mishap with His Grandmother, a Petulant Child and a Television in the Doctor’s Rooms, paused in confusion. His eyes widened, and then he frowned, squaring his posture. “I’ll have you know that I had a juicebox before we left.”

“Ah, I see. My mistake. A juicebox in the morning is all that Sugawara Koushi requires to be properly hydrated.” Daichi deadpanned. His eyes lit up suddenly and behind a wicked grin, muttered something which sounded like, “As expected of Mr. Refreshing.”

Suga’s cheeks felt suddenly warm in the frosty air; he was secretly pleased that Daichi started their teasing banter so early in the morning.

“Please, Daichi, not you too! We can’t afford to have Oikawa’s damn nicknames catching on in our team,” a grin slowly spread across his face, like Daichi’s was contagious, “Although, I would love to see Kageyama’s reactions to us calling him ‘Tobio-chan~’,”

Daichi’s laugh was bright as he tried to mimic the Great King’s address. The mostly-deserted streets echoed with pitched variations of “Tobio-chan!” and “Shrimpy-kun!” as Suga joined in, punctuated by chuckles which, with growing hysteria, turn into wheezing giggles.

As the school finally came into view, Daichi’s laughter slowed, and Suga felt Daichi’s gaze scrutinising his face. He decides to speak before the flush building up his neck speaks for him. “What’s the matter, Dai-chan?”

“You’re still dehydrated.”

“Ahhh, that again? Jeez, Captain, I’m not, I promise.”

Daichi’s eyes rolled and he stopped suddenly, catching Suga’s wrist with one hand and dropping his school bag off the opposite shoulder. He pulled Suga close - _so close very very close_ – and pressed his cold hands on Suga’s cheeks. Suga had no time to react; he felt a pulse on Daichi’s palms (was it Daichi’s hands or his own cheeks) and half-opened his mouth in surprise.

A pink tint blossomed across Daichi’s cheekbones as comprehension swept rapidly across his features. He bit down on his lower lip, and Suga, now resigned to the fact that his own face was as bright as a lighthouse beacon, invested all of his concentration in memorising every crease, every blush, the bob in Daichi’s throat, the tremble in his hands – everything about Daichi in this moment, only 80 metres from the school gates in the grey morning light.

Daichi’s gaze steeled (Suga recognised the mental slap), and with hands still firmly in place and an even tone, he spoke.

“It’s your lips.”

Suga’s mind filled with white noise. His heart was threatening to jump out of his throat, but he giggled softly. “What does that even mean, Daichi?”

“The… the creases…” Daichi’s eyes now began flicking between Suga’s lips and eyes, and just as suddenly as he caught him, his hands dropped from his face.

“My lips are chapped, that’s normal in winter.” Suga replied quickly, hoping it seemed automatic, shoving his first thought of _why are you looking at my lips in the first place_ deep into the crevices of his mind.

“No, no, not like that – I mean… there are dips. Horizontal ones. It’s a sign of dehydration.”

Suga lifted a couple of fingers to his lips, and sure enough, his lips felt rougher than usual.

Daichi took a step back. “You brought your water bottle today, right?”

“Yeah,” Suga breathed.

“Good. Drink some when we get to the gym, and you can have a lighter warm up today. Don’t want you getting a stitch.” Daichi said as he slung his bag back over his shoulder and resumed walking to the school with a notably faster pace and maybe a slight spring in his step.

Suga stood, watching Daichi’s figure retreat into the distance. He needed to give himself a second to stop the whole-body tremor and deep red blush across his entire face – but only a second – before jogging after the broad-shouldered wing spiker. He was well used to things like this happening. Such was the reality of being in love with his best friend.


End file.
